Beautiful in White
by KaCira
Summary: Renjun looks so beautiful in white, and Jeno loves it. ( Noren, Markren, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, mentioned Mark Lee)


_Inspired by Beautiful in White-Westlife_

Warna putih mendominasi tempat itu. Bunga Lili dan Anggrek putih tersemat di sana-sini, untaian kain renda bergelantungan di balik kursi tamu undangan, menetralkan warna coklat kayu dengan apiknya. Kue besar tiga tingkat dengan miniatur kedua mempelai terletak persis di samping altar, dipesan spesial dari toko kue nomor satu ibu kota, khusus untuk momen yang (diharapkan) terjadi seumur hidup sekali ini. Lipatan burung merpati tergantung dengan cantik di antara lampu taman, yang teruntai manis di antara pohon-pohon cemara. Aroma segar perbukitan terasa jelas, menambah decak kagum para tamu undangan terhadap pernikahan _outdoor_ ini.

Ini hari besar untuk Lee Jeno. Hari dimana sesuatu yang dahsyat akan terjadi dalam dirinya, titik balik kehidupannya. Entah berapa kali ia menelan ludahnya, mencoba mententramkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang, seraya mengedarkan pandangan kepada para tamu undangan di sekitarnya. Beberapa kali ia merapikan tuksedonya, mencoba memikirkan senyum orang favoritnya yang sedang bersiap untuk memasuki tempat itu. Harus Jeno akui, selera orang favoritnya dalam memilih dekorasi dan tempat tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Para tamu undangan tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar, menikmati suasana syahdu dan elegan tempat itu.

 _Lima menit lagi..._

Batin Jeno seraya melirik jam tangannya. Perutnya berkelit ketika bayangan singkat sang pujaan hati sedang mengenakan jas pengantin, membuatnya mengingat lagi kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat sang pujaan hati menatapnya kejut tak percaya.

 _"Kau serius, Jeno? Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan hal main-main! A-aku.."_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai lelucon. Ini adalah impianku, membangun rumah tangga bersamamu, teman kecilku yang ku cintai sejak dulu." kata Jeno dengan serius, tangannya gemetar memegang kotak cincin dengan berlian kecil yang diukir dengan inisial nama mereka berdua. J & R. Delapan tahun dia memendam perasaan, terus berjuang memantaskan diri untuk bersanding dengan pujaan hati._

Riuh hentak napas kagum para tamu undangan membuyarkan lamunannya. Kedua matanya otomatis menatap ujung altar, melihat sang mempelai mulai menapaki karpet merah, sang ayah tegap berada di sisinya.

 _Indah. Indah. Sangat indah._

Entah berapa kali otaknya terus menerus meneriakkan kata itu, seolah kehilangan fungsinya untuk mencari padanan kata lain. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah orang favoritnya, menatap lekat keindahan mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Tuksedo putih dengan dasi pita berwarna hitam memeluk pas lekuk tubuhnya, bibir tipis dan pipi merah merona sangat kontras dengan rambut emasnya. Mata mereka bertemu sapa, dan Jeno tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

 _He looks so beautiful in white._

Pikiran Jeno kembali melayang ke bangku SMAnya. Saat ia bersandar di tembok luar kelas orang favoritnya, menunggunya keluar untuk pulang.

 _"J-Jeno! Kau menungguku?"_

 _"Iya. Mr. Kim panjang sekali sih, bicaranya. Aku jadi makin kangen denganmu, deh. Yuk, pulang!" ucap Jeno. Tangannya lantas menggenggam jemari pemilik hatinya, rasa hangat menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman, seperti rumah._

 _"apa sih, Jen! Tidak lucu ih.. Masa baru sebentar sudah kangen."_

 _"eh, pipimu merah sekali! Kau malu ya? Ciee" ledek Jeno, mencubit gemas pipi dan hidung orang favoritnya. Yang dicubit meronta, balas menyerang perut Jeno, menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Dan hari itu, perjalanan pulang mereka penuh dengan tawa, mengabaikan orang sekitar dan larut dalam dunia mereka berdua._

Entah berapa lama ia larut dalam masa lalunya, sekarang tiba saatnya kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Untuk hidup bersama dalam senang maupun susah, kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, sehat maupun sakit, serta senantiasa setia mengasihi dan melindungi sampai maut memisahkan.

Hening meliputi tempat itu. Semua tamu undangan menahan napas mereka, tak sabar menanti kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua mempelai.

"Ya, saya berjanji." ucap kedua mempelai bergantian, penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Pendeta tua berjubah hitam itu kemudian mengesahkan janji mereka, menyuruhnya berbalik menghadap tamu undangan dan berseru dengan kencang.

"Sambut pengantin baru kita, Huang Renjun dan Mark Lee! Tuhan memberkati!"

Dan seketika hidup Jeno luluh lantah, hatinya pecah tak bersisa.

.

.

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now till my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau serius, Jeno? Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan hal main-main! A-aku.."_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai lelucon. Ini adalah impianku, membangun rumah tangga bersamamu, teman kecilku yang ku cintai sejak dulu." kata Jeno mantap._

 _Tangan Renjun bergetar hebat, kartu tebal berwarna putih dengan corak coklat terjatuh dari genggamannya. Jeno tertegun, mengambil lambat kartu itu, menemukan nama yang selalu merekat dalam hatinya._

 **The Wedding of Huang Renjun and Mark Lee**

 **23rd April 2017.**

 **15.00 KST - finish**

 **Seongsan Hill, Jeju Island**

 _"R-Renjun?" mata Jeno menatap Renjun dan kartu itu bergantian. Jantungnya celos, seolah ia baru dijatuhkan dari puncak Himalaya._

 _"ketika kau bilang punya kabar bahagia untuk diberitahukan kepada ku, a-aku juga langsung kepikiran untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagiaku padamu.. Maafkan aku, Jeno." Suara Renjun bergetar. Matanya lurus menatap lantai, tak punya nyali untuk memandang Jeno, tidak siap menghancurkan sahabatnya lebih dari ini. Satu tahun tidak bertemu, dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mematahkan hati sahabatnya. "A-aku selalu menyayangimu. Tapi-"_

 _"tak pernah lebih dari sekedar sahabat." sambung Jeno, pelan. Bodohnya dia, mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Delapan tahun penantian yang sia-sia._

 _"Maafkan aku, Jeno. A-aku sungguh-" isak tangis Renjun mulai terdengar jelas, kalimatnya terputus oleh senggukannya._

 _"Jangan menangis." kata Jeno pelan, jemarinya bergerak lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Renjun. "Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, tau."_

 _"Kalau kau mau menikahinya, aku yakin dia mampu membuatmu bahagia. Dan itu lebih dari cukup buatku. Aku yang bodoh, sih. Tidak punya nyali untuk menyatakan cinta padamu setelah sekian lama kita bersama." Jeno menatap nanar kotak cincin dalam genggamannya. Ia hancur. Sangat hancur. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin berteriak kencang dan mengamuk sembarangan. Ia marah, kesal, benci, kecewa, dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dan bodohnya, itu semua tak mampu memadamkan besar cintanya pada Renjun._

 _Pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum memaksa, mengangkat pelan wajah Renjun dan memandangnya penuh rasa. "Jangan merasa bersalah. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, dan kebahagiaanmu telah menanti di depan sana. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Walau tak berbalas, tapi cintaku tulus untukmu."_

 _Ia melangkah maju, merengkuh Renjun dalam pelukannya. Tangannya lembut mengusap punggung Renjun, menenangkan isak tangisnya. Jeno mengecup singkat dahi Renjun, menikmati setiap detik pelukan terakhir mereka._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Dan tangis Renjun menjadi balasan dari pernyataan cintanya._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

 **Iya, Jeno jadi tamu undangan aja. Duduk di kursi tamu, bukan berdiri di depan altar. Hehe.**

 **HII sorry for the lack of updates…(yha kayak ada yg nungguin aja). Terimakasih sudah membaca! Aku lagi suka banget lagu ini jadi dibuatkan ff saja. Walaupun arti lagu sama cerita ff ini kebalikan bgt. Pas bgt lagi sama keadaan Noren yang,,, begitu deh. Tapi aku tetap cinta mereka kok.**

 **Btw guys, Sweet Morning Stranger itu oneshot ya bukan chaptered:"" aku lupa checklist completed mark-nya. Maaf banget buat yg minta lanjut:""(kayak ada yg nungguin aja)**

 **Oh ya! Aku (berencana) untuk membuat ff twoshot/chaptered Noren Soulmates!AU. Tapi entah kapan. Hehe. Aku juga ada ff NoRen di akun AO3 ku yg tida ku publish disini, usernamenya sama, dicheck ya guys!(shameless self-promotion)**

 **Please kindly leave reviews so I can do better in the future! (and it really boost my mood and energy to write fics) Thank you!**


End file.
